1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to containers and packaging, and more particularly, to containers and packaging that incorporate multiple compartments.
2. Background of the Related Art
Disposable containers for packaging, distributing, displaying or otherwise housing consumer items are widely used. The advent of plastics resulted in many products being wrapped or packaged in plastic, both in the form of flexible plastic bags and rigid plastic containers. The use of plastics in the modern-day convenience food industry has significantly improved the “shelf life” of perishable products, allowing both merchants and their customers to store the products for longer periods of time, resulting in substantial savings.
It has been found that consumers like reclosable packages, particularly for comestible products, especially in circumstances where more than one serving of a comestible product is contained therein, in order to reduce drying out or other deterioration of the comestible food product. Traditional single compartment reclosable containers have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, it is desirable to fabricate improved reclosable containers with multiple compartments. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a container that meets these needs.